The Jewel of the Palace
by GirlsGen9
Summary: The unveiling of the life of Sadie Kane in London, England, for the past 6 years. And her life in the present time, how will Walt/Anubis, Carter, Zia and the initiates react to her position in life.
1. The Call of The Day

The Jewel of the Palace

A/N: Hey it's my very first time making a fan fiction of the Kane Chronicles, I hope you guys like or love my story, since it's my first time please be easy with me I was hesitating to post this story or not, but I had nothing else to do so there.. Hope you Like it P.S. Reviews please

Disclaimer: "I, GirlsGen_9 do not own the Kane Chronicles series & its characters."

CHAPTER 1: The Call of the Day

Sadie's POV

Did you ever wish that you woke up with the sunlight from the window shining on your face? With birds chirping and a piano playing Canon D? I wished that could happen to me, want to know how I woke up? Well, I woke up with Felix's penguins pulling the comforter off of me.

I groaned, "Seriously? This is my wake up call?" Then I yanked the comforter back to me and tried to continue my sleep, but then I heard a loud bang downstairs. I immediately jumped out of my bed grabbed my jacket and wand, and headed down to the Main Hall.

I saw all the initiates gathered together, saw Felix and the ankle biters, Zia and Carter holding hands, our College initiates, Julian and Sean, and my man, _men _I mean, Walt/Anubis in one body.

All of them were staring at the grayish smoke coming out from our dining hall, murmurs filled the room.

"What the heck is happening?" I asked Carter, "Well, I don't know, I just heard-", he started then he turned his attention to the Dining Hall we saw three figures come out, then they became clear, it was one of our initiates, Alyssa, Cleo, and Jaz. They were carrying Cleo, their faces with black ashes from the smoke. I tried my best to hide my laughter since they're already humiliated.

"What happened here?"

I asked them, while walking towards them,

"I tried to start cooking… With.. umm.." Cleo said shyly,

"She tried it with magic." Alyssa continued,

"But accidentally exploited the spell and it ended like this." Jaz concluded.

I sighed, "One of the greatest hits of all time, anyways just bring her to the infirmary, check if she has scars or whatever," They nodded, then I searched for the Julian, Sean, and Felix.

"The three of you, you clean up the mess around there ." I pointed at them, they were about to complain but I beat them to it, "Or clean the whole house for a year?" I challenged them.

"No we're good, right?" Julian said, and nudged Sean's shoulder.

"Uh… Yeah what he said," Sean replied.

"Let's start" Felix said, pushing the two inside the Dining Hall.

"The rest of you, go and prepare for breakfast and your classes, except you Zia." I said, then she went towards me. Everyone else are still staring at me, "What? Well hurry up! I'm not gonna wait all day!" I said, then they all retreated to their quarters. While me and Zia went to the kitchen which was already clean, since the boys used magic to clean everything fast, they saluted at us then they went to their rooms. In the meantime, me and Zia will be cooking breakfast.

"Never knew you cook Sadie, since when did you learn?" Zia asked while getting the materials and the ingredients.

"I started at 6 years old, it's kinda boring doing nothing in summer in England. You're gonna die from boredom there." I answered, she laughed.

"I guess you're right," she answered, I smiled then looked up on the clock on our wall, we had 3 hours, and 30 minutes to cook.

"Let's start, we don't have that much time." She nodded and we started, hey it's hard to cook for 55 initiates!

*2 and a half hours later*

Me and Zia immediately went upstairs after cooking and setting the table, we got ready as well took a bath, fresh clothes. I wore my jeans and my loose Forever 21 printed shirt that says "Love Everyone, Do Harm to None." And my combat boots of course, added blue highlights on my hair to match my eyes and my shirt, and headed downstairs. Saw everyone eating and chatting looking so happy like nothing happened earlier, well explosions are normal for us.

"How's Cleo doing?" I asked Jaz, "She's good, she's resting for now." She answered. I sighed with relief, Cleo was alright, Walt/Anubis sat across the table, they winked at me, I smiled back in reply. Everything was back to normal.

"Ms. Kane someone's on the phone for you!"One of our fellow teachers called out, I stood from my table and walked towards the phone.

"Thanks, Jane." I said, she nodded and ate with the others.

"Hello?" I said, "My dear daughter, how are you?"A familiar tone of an old woman said through the line, the voice of someone I knew, someone who cared. With a shocked look on my face, could it be that the person on the other line is…

A/N :

Cliffhangers, always wanted to do those!

Who was the lady Sadie talked through the phone? Find out in the next chapter!

Please I'm desperate review me! Temme what you think about it!

-GG


	2. The Queen

A/N: Even if there's so little gotta do it anyway that's possible!

Disclaimer: "I, GG9 do not own the Kane Chronicles series & its characters."

Chapter 2: Her Excellency, Her Royal Highness, The Queen.

Sadie's POV:

"Mum?" I asked, with the word SHOCK written on my face, the lady on the other line laughed, "Can't believe you tend to forget your own Mum?" She said, "So how are you doing dear? Heard the news that you're in the U.S. Are they treating you fine, and is your brother fine?" She asked.

I sighed "Mum, I'm fine, yes Carter's fine too. How did the press manage to get this information of me being in the U.S. ? "

"Well, people are people dear, we can't change their nature, "she said. And she was right, it's hard to adjust, but invade my life that's just wrong in so many levels.

Wondering who's the person I'm talking to? Well, she's the Queen of England, also a magician, she's the one who facilitates the English Nome there. Now you're wondering how we got close, how I met her, right?

*FlashBack : 6 years ago, The court of England.*

_6 years old Sadie after a few months of her Mother's death, they were in small Court of The Parliament of England. Her Grandparents on the left wing, and her father and brother on the right, both arguing on who should take care of Sadie for the time being._

_Judge Richardson, and the members of the parliament were there, with tacky loose clothes, with fake wigs, that could be a rat's nest._

"_SILENCE!" Judge Richardson bellowed, his rough, and loud voice echoed and filled the whole court._

"_Let there be justice in this court, discipline please, the Eye of England does not pursue such insolence. Continue with the case!" he continued._

"_Your Honor, I Julius Kane the father of Sadie Kane, should take responsibility on nurturing the child's future, please I say to you sir, the child must be under my custody!" My father said, he had bags under his eyes, sweat glistened on his forehead, full of nervousness, yet filled with determination to fight against her daughter's Human Rights._

"_You dare go against the law? According to the law of 1960, of England, the law states that once one of the child's mother dies, the child shall stay on the MOTHER'S side of the family! As if you didn't know that!" My Gran retorted, she's not your average Granny, she's the war-freak type, same goes for Gramps, he always keeps different models of guns and bullets in the house. It's like a military base in their house, completely scary._

"_Please, your Honor I beg of your wise intention for my daughter, please put her under my care!" My father begged, he was on the edge of breaking down, Carter my brother he was trying his best to control our father's emotion. Then, all the members of the Parliament gathered a collective gasp and passed the scroll towards the Judge, once the Judge received the scroll he read it with ease, then his eyes widened it must be a shocking news. Then, he stood, and nodded to the others_

"_A unanimous decision has been proclaimed by the Ruler, and the Eye of England. Her Royal Highness shall make her statement on this matter." Judge Richardson said, then the trumpets bellowed filling the room with triumphant symphony, and a weird looking man came, wearing weird tights came, seriously? A guy in tights that's just wrong in so many levels._

_The Guy in tights unraveled the scroll and said the content of the scroll, "Announcing, Her Royal Highness, Her most Jubilant Eminence, Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the II, the Queen and Eye of England."_

_Everyone in the room (including me) bowed down, she entered with Grace, vitality, and regal aura, every bit a woman, a mother, a Queen._

"_Rise," she said, all of us immediately went back to our places, and she gestured the Parliament to settle down and to calm down both of my Father, and Grandparents._

"_I have been observing all of you from afar, the child has no intention of losing a mother, or even being parted from her original family, but it's true. The law of 1960, has been alive for the last 300 years, I have no power against it, even if I wanted to abolish this law there's nothing I can do," she started, then she stared at my father and then my grandparents. She called out Judge Richardson, and whispered something into his ear he nodded then delivered the message to the rest._

"_Mr. Kane, Mr. & Mrs. Fausts. I, Queen Elizabeth the II of England proclaim that this child will stay in England, no more, no less. Mr. Kane, you are allowed to visit the child twice a year, any time, any day. Just stand by your word. But, the child is allowed to stay in both her Grandparents' residence, and in mine, for she will be under MY custody." She said, my Father was shocked, even my grandparents._

"_Which leaves, this matter as a close. I thank you for participating. I need to see Mr. Kane and the Fausts please. Privately." She concluded, and gestured my father and grandparents towards her._

_While me and Carter, stayed near the members of the Parliament, to ask questions if ever we were lost._

_I glanced and they were discussing a serious matter, I just saw my Family nodded and agreed to the Queen's decision. They came to me, with the news. Dad asked Carter to just sit in a corner, Carter obeyed, and dad took a deep breath._

"_Dear, Daddy will not be around for a while, it's only temporary, it's for work dear. Daddy will come back and visit you always, will you be a good girl, to the Queen and your grandparents when I'm gone?" he said, all I could do was nod._

"_I promise dad, I'll be good." I said, "That's my girl. I promise I'll tell Carter what we talked about." Dad said he kissed my temple, he hugged me one last time. Then left with Carter, I waved them goodbye, and tried my best not to cry._

_Then, the Queen came towards me, with a warm, and sweet smile on her face._

"_My dear, what's your name?" she asked. _

_I bowed down and said "Sadie Kane, your Majesty", I replied, she giggled._

"_Would you like to come live in the Palace with me, and be my adoptive daughter, I can take care of you. And you can always visit your grandparents if you like." She asked me. All I could do was smile, and said "I'll obey whatever the Queen says", I said, she smiled and said "How about start calling me Mum?"_

"_Yes, Mum."_

*End of FlashBack!*

"How's England doing? I heard that Katie gave birth to an heir, too bad I didn't attend the shower! I'll give her a gift." I said.

"England misses their 'Jewel' they want her back, dear. Come home dear." My mum said, her voice filled with worry. It seems that she misses me that much, I sighed "I'll do what I can, I'll tell Carter, I'll call you when I'm permitted to go."

"Alright, don't make me wait so much!" she said, "I won't mother, by the way can I have a suitor?" IU asked, "As long as he loves you in and out, and he can benefit England. I hope he'll be like your father, a determined young man, and highly honest", she said. Then I peeked into the kitchen towards, Walt/Anubis, I sighed dreamily then mentally slapped myself, "He's perfect Mum", I said.

"Alright, I would love to meet him, bring him here." She said, "I will Mum, love you", then she dropped the line.

When I turned around I was blocked by a 6 feet, 2 inches, dark and dangerous, hot as hell guy. It was Walt/Anubis.

"Who were you talking to hon?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow at him "Seriously? Honey? That's way too cheesy!" I said, blushing a bit, "Why can't you just answer the question, Angel?" he said again.

"Look did you eat something completely weird, that got you saying cheesy names? And I'm no angel! Since when did I look innocent? I'm intellectually innocent not physically!" I said.

"You are an angel to me, did you cook that food? It was sweet, just like you," he said again. I blushed, red as a tomato, "Will you stop it! I just talked to my friends back in England, now you're acting like this? Quit distracting me!" I said. Then, he slowly, hugged me at my waist with one hand, and he put the other on my chin to lift my face, and face him.

I saw his face full of love and concern, for me. I looked deep in the Duat, Anubis was doing the same. I'm losing to their eternal gorgeousness! They're so hot and I just can't say it out loud, hey I don't want them to get a big head!

I punched his chest, he flinched "Ow, that's not nice angel", he said, he held me tighter.

"What's wrong , Ace? Don't worry I just talked to my Grandparents, that's all. Nothing wrong happened." I said, as I cupped his face with my hands, then he leaned down, and kissed me soft, then hard the next. His hands, fisted into my hair, it didn't hurt. Because all I cared about was his love for me. His kisses was my life, his strong arms my safe haven, he hugged me at the point that he doesn't want me to leave lasted long not until Alyssa came.

"Hey Sadie, I need to- Woah!" she said. Me and Walt/Anubis separated from each other, blushing furiously. Alyssa just stood there, with mouth wide open,

"Hey Aly, what's going oh-" Felix said, oh great even he came. "Yssa, what's wrong?" Cleo asked, "Felix, what are you doing?" Then, she absorbed the situation, and sighed.

"You saw something didn't you?" Cleo asked, the two just nodded,

"That was intense! Again!" Felix said, Alyssa is still open-mouthed, still shocked. I got angry at Felix, due to embarrassment.

"FELIX! YOU MULLET!" I screamed he ran, I tried to chase him but Walt/Anubis held me back. Cleo grabbed Alyssa, "Thanks for the view." Cleo said, then she went back inside the hall.

Which left me and Walt/Anubis alone, "That was awkward", he said, "Obviously", I answered.

He hugged my waist again, "How 'bout one more?" he asked, I stared at his face, "But what if someone enters again?" I fought back, "Eh, you're right, gotta know ones' limit." He finally said, then let me go., I grabbed his jacket and pulled him to one more kiss, filled with truth and love, then walked inside the hall, leaving him stunned.

"Damn, my angel's hot…" he said.

A/N:

Even if there's only one supporter, Marilyn Monroe told me:

"It's better to be known into the world with any position you are in, than to be unknown at all."


	3. Come With ME

A/N: Thank you to all the fellow writers who supported this story of mine, and the reviews of encouragement. Like I said even if it's so little, let the world know that you have this kind of talent to contribute, and to let the world know. Again thank you all, all my gratitude will be in a form of this story.

Disclaimer: "I Girls' Generation 's 9 Taeyeon does not own any of the Trilogy of the Kane Chronicles by Lord Riordan" *I'm not really Taeyeon, I just like her! Great singer*

Chapter 3: Come With Me

Sadie's POV:

I sighed, I really loved leaving everyone stunned. Just like my ace, I left him speechless after that scorching y intense that could have left him with a hard-on as well, but I didn't dare to look we gotta know our limits. After that loo, I went back into the Dining Hall, everyone was eating happily. Alyssa is still stunned, probably traumatized, Cleo and Felix got my gaze at them then they winked at me, I blushed that moment was completely embarrassing, but I wished I could let that moment go and have confidence that we were caught, but alas it's still awkward.

I went back to my seat and ate my half-eaten Ham & Cheese Omelette, and my cold Strawberry & Blackcurrant flavored Ribena, to finish my meal. I kept glancing towards Carter's side of the table, he was in a deep conversation with Zia, the girl on fire (kidding), they laughed and chatted like forever. I saw Walt/Anubis enter the hall again, I just stared at them… Him… Walt… Anubis… Forget it, I stared at them like I was expecting something, he caught my gaze then he blushed like hell. And that ladies and gents, is how I attract my men.

I kept staring at him, then he walked away back to his seat, I glanced at Carter who caught my gaze, then I gestured him to come over at my place. He asked Zia, if he could go towards me for a while, Zia nodded, what a couple.

"What is it Sadie?" Carter asked, his eyes filled with worry. The only thing I hated about my brother, is that he's already annoying, yet he's way too overprotective.

"Chill, bro. I want to talk to you privately in my room, regarding some matter, don't ask why it's private. Just Do It," I said, He sighed, "Alright, let's go," I nodded, I finished my drink, and we climbed the stairs towards my room.

Once we arrived at my bedroom, he sat down on the edge of my bed, then Carter brushed his chocolate curls using his fingers and sighed.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, "Can I go back to England, Carter?" I asked as well,

"For what reason?" he asked again,

"Well, I was planning to bring you there, with Zia, Walt/Anubis." I answered, "Did Dad tell you anything right before you left? Or maybe while you're travelling towards Brazil, or some random place that I certainly don't know?" I said. I stared at him, he really looked curious; Dad's last message rang in my head…

_I promise I'll tell Carter what we talked about…_

I can't believe he broke his promise, he made me believe that everything will be told to Carter. But I can't do anything to get angry at him, he agreed with The Queen herself to live a prestigious life with her, and have a title. And I represent the United Kingdom, when there are Performing Arts Competitions.

I sighed, "Nothing? Really?" Carter shook his head side-to-side, he really was innocent in this topic,

"Will you 4 come with me to England? And I'll show the 4 of you what Dad wished to tell you 6 years ago. Will you let me?" I asked, he sighed and he started scratching his head.

"If it's important we'll go, wait why 4?" he said, I gave him the ARE YOU BONKERS look.

"Logically Brother dear. You, Zia, Walt, & Anubis, why do you always forget him?" I said, obviously annoyed by him neglecting my men! Can't believe he had the nerve!

"Well sorry, okay tell me when, and we're good to go," he said. I nodded, "See you, Carts!"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!"He answered while leaving my room, "Sure Carts!" I teased again, he shook his head due to his frustration. Ahh the joy of annoying my brother.

I immediately picked up the phone and call my Mum, the sound of the phone ringing, still waiting for a few minutes. Then I heard a voice, "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Michaelis, I'm inquiring to have a audience with 'The Eye'," I said.

"And who might this be?" Mr. Michaelis asked,

"Let her know that this is 'The Jewel'," I replied.

Let the whole world know who you are and what you're made of. Live for Now.

Carter's POV

I'll never let my sister get out of that attitude, but I love her the way she is. Hey, can't change her nature. While going back to my room, I immediately started thinking of what's her reason on going back to England with the 3 of us. {OWWWW! Sorry I was wrong!} The 4 of us I mean.

What was the thing that Dad wanted me to know, that Sadie wanted to share for the 4 of us, is it something critical? Is it another war, that involves collaboration with the English Nome? But Sadie told me to get ready in case.

At that moment, I went inside my room, and closed the door. I headed towards the balcony, I saw the beautiful view of Brooklyn, the cool summer wind blowing in around me, and I couldn't stop thinking about that reason of Sadie. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Carter? It's me Zia. Can I come in?" she said, ah it's only her. "Come on in," I said. Then I saw her enter the pavement, with her fresh cream colored linen dress, and plain flats, and her mid-length Raven colored hair flowing, and sculpting her face to see its features. High cheekbones, natural red colored lips, sculpted brows. And her eyes of Amber, the color of newly glazed artifact, in a museum, that shines brightly like diamonds once the light reflects on it. What a girlfriend I have huh? Zia's simply beautiful, the way I love her to be.

I gestured her to come over to the balcony, she came closer, and I hugged her slowly at her waist. I kinda got worried when I hugged her there, because she's too thin, that I don't even know if she's eating or not. But, she told me she is, so maybe it's in her DNA to be that thin.

She wrapped her arms around me, and I pulled her close for a hug. Moments like these lasts forever, which is what I always wanted, she urged me away a bit to stare at me with such beautiful yet worried eyes.

"Carter, is something wrong? When I was about to go back to my room, I caught you in my sight, you seemed… Troubled, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, while staring at me lovingly. I wanted to kiss her right there, but I think I sound desperate, glad thing I held myself back.

"Sadie, told me something that I should tell you and the others," I said,

"Well what is it?" She asked,

I sighed "She wants Me, You, Walt/Anubis, and her to go to England."

"Did she state any reason?" She said,

I let her from our hug, then walked towards the railing and leaned at the edge of it, she came closer and hugged me from behind at my waist.

"Did she?" She asked again, "She said that her reason was in England, and our Dad wanted the 4 of us to know it. I think it's serious, because Sadie rarely says something so seriously." I explained,

"If it's really serious, we should go then," she said, out of the blue,

"Really?" I asked, "Yes, it's your Father's will, as a child you should abide it. And I think it means something, like you said Sadie is rarely serious about something." She said,

I can't believe she can read me so clearly, she let go of me, then she stood next to me.

"Sadie will say when, and let's just go," I said, she nodded.

She came closer and put her arms again around me on my arms on her waist (again), and she pulled me into a siring kiss, she brushed her fingers through my hair, her hand landed at my nape, and she let go for a breath, then she kissed me again, and let go to press our foreheads together.

"We'll always be together, whatever happens," she said, stroking my shoulder and my nape.

I sighed, "We will, always."I kissed her forehead, and hugged her close.

We will know the reason behind Sadie's weird actions, and her commands, our Father's secret that was 6 years ago. We will unveil everything.

A/N: Thank you again for the lovely reviews, you gave me your support an appreciation to my story, and as for that. I Shall continue.

Keep those reviews alive and coming. I love it! Like Crazy!

-GG


	4. Goodbye Brooklyn House

Written : October 2, 2013 5:36-8:16 pm

Published: October 11, 2013 8:12 pm

A/N: Guys I don't know how much I thanked you like hell, I don't count them since I hate math. It's Mental Abuse To Humans, (Hehe, get it?) But, I appreciate them reviews and person behind that review who gave it, 'cause they gave that review that says "I'm satisfied at this story," Because of you guys I wouldn't have written three chapters, all of the people who reviewed, and will review this story, you inspire me to do more and to share this talent. Again, whole-heartedly, Thank You and I Love Y'all!

Disclaimer:

Leader: "Do you promise to obtain this pledge?"

Me: "I DO!"

Leader: "Do you promise to never own The Kane Chronicles series, and the characters in respect to Lord Riordan?"

Me: "Yes I DO!"

Leader: "And by the power vested in me you may now write."

(Weird disclaimer? Sorry, I thought it was funny a bit.)

Chapter 4: Goodbye Brooklyn House

Carter's POV:

After having an audience with Zia, I went to my classes. I taught my students defense, and survival, I know but I had to do it, in case one of them get lost in a jungle, glad thing Neith had a book on Survival & Hunting. I summoned three shabti's at Julian, Felix and Sean, they had to do teamwork on this or else… Or else what? {Okay, I'll take you're punishment for them earlier, it seems fair in some way.} They'll clean the whole house a year, on the girls' side I saw my girl Zia, with Jaz, Alyssa, and Cleo. I immediately saw their cooperation, since they had a plan Cleo and Zia are good battle strategists, I gave them four shabti's, one shabti each person.

And then there's Walt/Anubis, I just didn't understand why I sent them four shabti's when there's only two persons in one body. I'm not doubting them, it's just why the hell did I do that? {No Sadie,it's not because they're stronger than me!} I remembered I want to see Anubis' power working along with Walt's, I never saw mine with Horus, so it's my first I guess.

The girls' charged each one by using concealment spells to confuse the shabti, tricking them so they won't be able to hit them, without them seeing their opponents. The Three Musketeers, {Yes, Sadie I had to name them, so the readers won't get confused.} They charged at the shabti's by clashing their kopesh.

I looked at Walt/Anubis' side, they summoned some kind of blade that so long and deadly sharp, color of metallic ivory, then he puts out his hand at his side pointing toward the two shabti's on his left,

"Ha-di" he said, then the shabti's exploded, then he charged at the remaining. All of them did pretty good.

When they finished, the Trio had their kopesh at their hands, while behind them the shabti's turned into a pile of garbage, the girls' (excluding Zia) they posed, while the shabti's they fought exploded with fire. Walt/Anubis on the other hand, was just calm and waited, he didn't care what was happening. I just stared at them.

"Uh, you guys want me to get a camera or something?" I asked, they just stared at each other,

"Nah, we're good, so what now?" Jaz said,

"Today we end our lessons" I said, they sighed of relief, well I think it's fine they we're tired, I was just like them before.

"Everyone you did a good work, I just didn't get the posing at the ending," I commented,

"Same here," Walt/Anubis said,

"I don't get it either," Zia said, the rest just groaned.

"We felt proud of what we did!" Alyssa said, "Yeah! We were awesome, gotta make an awesome ending too!" Felix added,

"Okay, enough let's just go!" Julian said, "Yeah, sure everybody get to rest, still have another class to go to. Walt/Anubis, Zia speak to you guys please?" I said

We waited for everyone to leave the training room, then once we were left alone I started discussing what Sadie told me, and what I told Zia. I needed Zia for support, she was my everything, I need her with me. I saw the reactions of Walt/Anubis shift, confusion-to-What the hell?! -to-mystified-to- Why is this happening? Look. I sighed, I hope they understood what my sister wanted us to know, he shifted and sighed deeply, and finally he spoke.

"When did she say this matter?" Walt/Anubis asked,

"Earlier this morning, after breakfast," I asked,

"Did she state why?" he asked, "She didn't state any, she said her reason will be shown detailed once we go with her to England." Zia said. Silence filled the room, no one made a sound except the noise of the initiates outside and the busy streets of Brooklyn.

"We'll go, when exactly will we be going there?" he asked, "She told me she'll tell me to tell it to you, at least get ready." I answered, they nodded, "We better get going the class will start in an hour we have to rest, let us know, and we'll get ready," Zia said, I nodded Walt/Anubis left first, Zia pulled me for a kiss, her lips we're so soft, the feather-light touch of her lips in mine, feels like I'm in heaven, "Love you Carter, I'll see you soon, try to relax a bit, don't think about it too much," she said, I just nodded, then she left. Damn! Wait, what was I thinking earlier? Damn! That woman!

Sadie's POV

I've been on hold for 3 minutes, and finally somebody answered, "Yes, my dear? Is something wrong?" a lady said on the other line, "Ah, Mum I talked to Carter, he agreed to go to England with me and some company," I said, "I see, well I'll book you a flight this Wednesday, at night 7pm check- in remember, and start packing now." She said,

"I'll bring Carter there at the Palace, my Father, didn't get to fulfill something, and I need your help Mum, I need to give him this other life of mine. And I promised you I'll bring my suitor with me, please Mum, help me?"

I said, yes it's my first time begging, it's rare so make the most out of it!

"I will help you, remember dear I will always help you in times of your distress. Now, tell you're brother to start packing, and get the documents ready, you'll be taking one of our private jets, the one with the beds."

She said, I was shocked, she rarely use that she only uses that for herself, but why me?

"Really?" I said,

"Yes, dear have a safe flight, I'll have the limo ready to pick you up. Be safe my dear." She said, I hear her voice filled with sadness and unknown emotions all tangled up, was she always like this when she feels lonely?

"I will Mum, thank you I love you!" I said,

"You too dear take care!" she said, then I dropped the line.

I immediately went to Carter, I was running towards his room and I nearly bumped into him,

"Whoa! Slow down! Is there a race or something?" Carter said, "Of course not, Carter, start packing we're leaving Wednesday evening at 7pm, tell Zia and Walt/Anubis, get everything ready and-" I said then he cut me off.

"How'd you get a flight to England at 7pm, where'd you get the tickets?" he asked, I always hated his curiosity sometimes,

"I tell you everything, I promise, just do this packing and preparing, and we have to plan for tonight for the lesson plan for 2 months for the initiates," I said, he sighed I can tell that he's deeply troubled by this issue,

"Alright, we'll ask the teachers to make their own, and we'll announce tomorrow that we're leaving on Wednesday, so we can still manage. I trust you on this Sadie, don't think I don't." he told me,

"Okay, I'll see you then," I said, "Yep," he answered.

Then we separated ways, I went back to my room since my next class is still in the afternoon, I went inside got my luggage, and started packing. I had a secret compartment here that holds all of my clothes from the Palace, I knew I had to bring some, so I'm going to hand-carry those, with some flat shoes that goes with them. I'll just have to tell them everything, what I was trying to hide, including the clothes, and some random, signature shoes that I have. I hope they'll still treat me like I'm the Sadie that they see now, I hope they'll accept me.

~THE DAY OF DEPARTURE TO ENGLAND~

Sadie's POV

Today is the day we depart from America and head towards England, I saw everyone outside our Nome's doorstep, some of them were crying, some were comforting there, some doing dramatic hanky/tissue waving it in the air. I called for Bes, I asked him if he could drive us to the Brooklyn International Airport, of course I also asked him to bring Tawaret along, so she won't get worried on what the hell is happening to him here in the mortal world. I saw some of the ankle-biters wouldn't let me go, and so does Carter.

"Will you really go away?" Shelby asked, the others were expectant,

I sighed and nodded,

"Yes, dear we have to leave it's important for us. All of us," I glanced at Carter and he got my signal, "Yeah, kids it'll only be for a few months, we won't be that long," he said.

Then, Zia and Walt/Anubis came along with their luggage, and the ankle-biters ran to them, Zia got shocked a bit, but then ruffled their hair, Walt/Anubis dropped his bag and carried Richard, our 3 years old kid and played with him, then Richard started crying, Walt/Anubis just hugged him close. From afar they look like Father and Son, I mentally slapped myself because I started thinking that I was the Mom. They saw us staring at them so, they put them down and went towards us, Jaz and Felix grabbed a hold of each of them to bring them towards their side.

After a few minutes, our attention was turned to the sound of car horn. We turned our attention to the sleek black Mercedes limousine down below our mansion. We turned to our initiates, they were giving us tearful smiles.

I went near Jaz, Alyssa, Julian & our teachers from the First Nome,

"I trust all of you, to do the lesson plan while we're away," I said, they nodded.

Jaz and Alyssa, came close to me for a hug then, then Jaz pulled Zia, while Alyssa called the other girls. So we ended up falling on the floor due to the group hug's weight,

"Promise us that you'll stay safe," Jaz said, "We will, we promise," Zia answered.

"Keep us updated on whatever's happening will you?" Alyssa said next,

"We will I swear," I answered, I glanced and saw Bes and Tawaret waiting, and Walt/Anubis & Carter, placing our luggage inside the trunk. Then the boys came to them and did their "ULTIMATE HANDSHAKE" thing that I don't want to know, but I saw majority of the college boys talking to my men, I wondered why because Walt/Anubis looks so flustered.

"Alright, alright enough with the giddy stuff let's go kids!" Bes called, "Yes, do hurry we're running out of time!" Tawaret said as well. We bid farewell to the Brooklyn House, and departed.

"It's so hard to leave the ankle-biters," I said, nearly crying, Walt/Anubis hugged me close.

"We did promise them that we'll come back," they said,

"Yeah, sis just relax and we'll come back for them after a few months," Carter supplied,

"And we can have all the time spent with them." Zia said last, I nodded

"Yeah guess you're right," I sighed and rested my head against Walt/Anubis' chest. Gosh, they smell good, and I can feel their heartbeats combined in one.

I'm sorry I dragged you all in this trouble, I hope you can still forgive me and treat me like the same me when I tell you everything.

A/n: Hiya there readers! Sorry if I haven't posted in a long period of time, since my schedule went haywire, it was insane the appointments, just keeps on coming without my knowledge, lessons to attend to, editing some literary works, editor for fashion designs, piano, etc. But, I am a willing Author, just like ALL of the ones who reviewed and wrote my favorite stories. Since you my dear reviewers/reader/ and fellow Authors inspire me I will do whatever it takes to finish this story. Thank you for your never ending support.

I love you all!

-GG


	5. Private Jets & MIB

Written: October 13, 2013 11:45 am

Published : October 14, 2013 12:11 am (Midnight)

A/n: Okay so I saw 9 reviews which I loved and there was one who reviewed who was highly eager to discover her secret. So I was like: "wow, someone's on their knees begging already write faster GG!" And so someone asked me if I could write a songfic, well .Rox for you I will write one on the other upcoming chapters. I'll give you a hint on it: "Lost then Found" there that's all for the next chapter, so here's the next one I hope you guys enjoy it. I love your reviews guys.

Disclaimer:

"Why do you keep writing disclaimers?" Kill Joy asked,

"Easy, 'cause I go by the law: I don't own the Kane Chronicles & it's Characters (mostly Walt/Anubis). Got it, Joy?" I replied,

"Yeah GG, let's go kick some a**!" she said, I picked up my M4 Carbine, COLT SMG, Sword 9mm & Dagger 9mm, guns.

"Taco time…"

P.S. The guns Sword 9mm & Dagger 9mm are from the movie Romeo & Juliet, Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes version.

Chapter 5: Private Jets (Plane Actually) & Men in Black

Sadie's POV:

Everyone knew I was asleep during the ride towards the Airport, hey it was 2 hours to get there, and we left Brooklyn House early since our flight was 7 pm, so we left at 3 o'clock and didn't expect this 2 hours traffic. I'm glad we left early or else, we'd be stuck in the airport, even if it was a private jet of mine I still need to keep track of time, because our tickets say 7 pm or else we should get another flight, even if I had this title I still go by the law.

"Angel, angel c'mon honey wake up," Walt/Anubis said, I thought I was in heaven I never heard such sweet voice.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, he brushed one strand of my red highlighted hair, and he grabbed my chin and kissed my cheek, best boyfriend ever.

I glanced and saw Zia and Carter sleeping so deep and soundly, make me want to put a mustache on Carter, best prank ever. But Walt/Anubis distracted me with his heavenly voice

"Almost, only 5 more minutes but, I wanted to wake you up first," he said, I sighed, then he pulled me by the waist closer to him, and he hugged my close, I placed my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked,

"No, it's just I feel—"he started, I leaned closer to him,

"Feel what?" I challenged him, I pressed myself closer to him, but then he faced sideways.

And that ladies is how I make my men flustered as hell, I cupped his chin and turned his face towards me, and I kissed him lightly he returned the kiss as well, we separated and I put my forehead on his.

I nudged him and I put my hand at his nape, "Is something wrong ace? Tell me, we can work it out together," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and stared at me with such beautiful eyes.

"I just feel nervous," he said "Scared of heights, Ace?" I teased,

"I rode a plane to get to Brooklyn House," he said.

"I knew that already, Seattle's far. I get it, but why are you nervous?" I asked,

"Well you never told the reason of this flight to England," he said, "I told you the reason is in England and it's justified well, just trust me Ace" I explained.

He stared at me with concern and love, "I do trust you, because I love you Angel," he said, I punched his chest, "Oww that's not nice Angel," he complained,

"Sorry Ace you deserve it for being too cheesy!" I said, he laughed "I guess you're right," he said.

Then when we were about to kiss Tawaret interrupted our blissful moment,

"Dears wake u-" she started, I'm glad I pushed Walt/Anubis away, then Walt/Anubis noticed what's going on, he blushed, so did me and Tawaret.

"Sorry, umm…" she started again, "No, it's fine Tawaret, what is it you need something?" I said, at least I managed a single sentence/question hybrid, then she cleared her throat,

"Ah,yes wake Zia and Carter because we are already here," she said, I stared outside the window, and she was right.

Me and Walt/Anubis woke them up, I just shook Zia and she was already awake, a little. Carter's a challenge at waking him up, he's hard!

We did everything we could, we asked Zia to wake him up while me and Walt/Anubis help Tawaret and Bes to take out our luggage, she agreed.

So we got out of the car, and helped Bes and Tawaret, we waited for Zia and Carter to come out, Carter looked groggy and still sleepy, Zia was having a hard time keeping him awake.

I approached them, "Wake up already you dope!" I said and shook Carter all the way, and I Gibs slapped him at the back of his head, that got him.

"OWWW! What's that for?" He complained,

"Wake up already! We're here! C'mon just get moving," I said, I watched them go inside the airport, I glanced towards Bes and Tawaret behind me, they went closer to me.

"Here kid, they asked us to give you this," Bes said, I saw in his hands a wireless microphone and an earpiece, Tawaret came closer to me to help me attach the material, on me.

"Stay safe dear, remember you know what to do," Tawaret said, "Yeah kid, just call us if you need anything, if anything wrong happens, they'll see the great faces of UGLY." Bes said, I laughed a bit,

"I will I promise, I'll keep them safe. Thanks see ya soon," I said, and waved them goodbye, and I followed the three inside.

We carried/pulled our luggage towards the check-in counter, when I noticed two men in a Navy suits, and six men in black suits, they caught my gaze on them, then my earpiece started working. I heard a voice,

"Senorita, This is Captain Gomez, together with my Co-Captain Rodriguez, and a cabin crew ready for departure" Captain Gomez said with a heavily Mexican accent,

"Agent Michaelis, leader of the Security Department, ready for the mission Madmoiselle Jewel," Michaelis said with a faint French accent,

"This is the Jewel, time for the execution of your mission," I replied. The six men in black suits, got my signal and started moving, "Roger that, Jewel."

Then, I saw them did their business, the Security moved themselves to their spots, the two Captains, along with their cabin crew, went inside the private jets/airplanes/helicopter section.

I guess I was too busy staring at them because Carter called me numerous times, with his hand waving in my face, "Sadie, I've been calling you 5 times already, something wrong?" He asked, I stared at him,

"Huh? Ah, no nothing's wrong umm…" I started then I started searching for a lady in a Navy blue stewardess uniform, with a golden scarf on her neck, and glad that I saw her immediately, no one was at her line, because it's a private jet… Airline… Airways… Whatever!

"There, see that lady over there? That's we're we'll check- in our stuff," I announced, I stared at them, then they looked at where I was pointing at,

Then Carter reacted, seriously? Why do you have to make everything complicated brother dear?

"The one with no line? Are you sure?" he asked,

I sighed sarcastically and dramatically, to make him realize that I'm tired of explaining,

"Remember Michael Jordan's quote for Nike?" I asked,

"Never Give Up?" Zia asked, "You know his quotes?" I asked as well, "No, I just saw it in a billboard before I slept, while travelling towards here," she explained, oh so that's why she's updated, that was unexpected.

"Okay then, no its JUST DO IT, that one, unless you don't believe me," I said,

"No, Sadie I believe you, it's just I don't know," he said,

"You don't know let's just go and find out already," I said, "Yeah, maybe it's safe Carter, you have to trust your sister on this one, she knows what she's doing," Walt/Anubis said, he put his hand on my shoulder and I held it, we stared at Carter waiting for him to answer.

"They're right, this is family Carter, we're all we've got, JUST DO IT," Zia said, we stared at her for a few minutes, then we laughed, leaving her stunned.

"What?! What'd I say?!" she said, we doubled over, "Nothing Zia, just your charms," I said, then we got a hold of ourselves and grabbed our luggage and went towards the counter of the Lady in Blue.

I grabbed my earpiece, and did what I could to connect my communications to the Lady in Blue, finally I got her contact,

"Hello?" she said, "Hello Louisa, this is 'The Jewel', we're on our way, you know what to do, just don't mention the titles I have, drop the Your Majesty and stuff, got it?" I ordered,

"Yes, ma'am," Louisa said.

We approached her, gave our passport and our stuff that we needed to check in, I didn't check-in the clothes I needed when I arrive in England, "Follow me," Louisa said, and we did.

Louisa guided us through the Private Jets/Airlines/Helicopters Area, which led to a grand hallway, filled with giant Porcelain Jars with a plants, a marble floor, four big Crystal Chandelier on the ceiling, on our left side we saw a waiting area kind of like a royal style living room, red velvet seat covers, with golden frames and a marble coffee table with a vase (with flowers of course) on it, and through the clear windows we could see several private jets and other Aviator transportation, which led us to an elevator, Louisa pressed the G floor button and led us there.

Upon arriving at the ground floor, the elevator doors swung open, and revealed the Airplane we'll be riding, the plane was so big that I guess 500 people would fit, scary as hell I know, painted Navy blue at the top until the half of it, the half-bottom part is painted silver, the silver door was open, and Captain Gomez & Co-Captain Rodriguez, we're at the doorstep, and from the door had a long stairway to lead us inside, on the bottom part of the stairs, is the six men in black suits with Mr. Michaelis, and the cabin crew. The pathway had a long velvet carpet for us to walk on, you know like on what you see in the Music Awards, or the Oscars, Emmy, Grammys, whatever they're too many to mention.

Louisa stopped at the start of the carpet, gave us back our passports and Louisa gestured the Cabin crew to take our luggage inside, they took it and Zia, Carter, Walt/Anubis were shocked, Mr. Michaelis approached us,

"It's fine, we are the ones in charge of taking you to England, so don't worry about them taking your stuff, we guarantee high-class quality of service to the ones who reserved their private planes and flight to England." He said, then he gestured towards the stairways, "After you Madmoiselle," he said, I started walking but Carter pulled me back, he stared at me as if I was nuts.

"Are you sure this is safe," he asked, before I could answer Mr. Michaelis decided to answer for me.

"You must be Mr. Kane, you look so much like your father, Mr. Julius Kane is related to this private airline, because he sponsored this plane and the crew inside it, he was our founder I guess in your terms," he said,

"I want to know more information about our father, connected to this airlines, if that's alright," Carter, said, Mr. Michaelis smiled slightly amused,

"Of course Mr. Kane the information you need is inside, please," he said, Carter let go of my arm, and we went inside.

Inside of the plane, was majority off-white colored leather seats, but not as what you see in ordinary planes, in this plane there's a living room near the door, near the emergency exits, and near the Captains section, that has off-white sofa and 2 individual chair on both sided of the coffee table, glass coffee table with the Royal Family Crest printed on it, in the second to the middle part of the plane lies the dining area of the plane, that has 10 seats, the table

was made with authenticated wood, fine wood from a Narra tree they say that tree is rare to find, and the chairs were built with the same material, with fine carvings of random floral designs, and on the middle carved the Royal Family Crest, with the painting of Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night on the wall at the center.

In the middle is the Bedrooms there's two bedrooms, each has a twin-size canopy bed, so it's a single bed made for two people, with white bed covers, and a Royal blue canopy with golden frills on it, on the room had a single medium-sized chandelier on the ceiling, a dresser and a Victorian lamp on it, with a cabinet for our non- check in stuff, and bathroom. I went inside the bathroom, it was simple it had a shower the glass door was opaque I was happy since the glass is dark they won't see me naked, that's a relief. A rectangular glass with edges to prevent accidents, and a modern sink, with commodities on it, of course the toilet bowl was modern as well, with flush. On top of the toilet bowl was a cabinet with towels, clean, soft, white towels.

On the second to the last part of the plane was the kitchen, I saw a modern kitchen that has counter in the middle, a silver two-door fridge framed by cabinets, made of the same materials as the furniture in the dining area, three 2-door square cabinets on the top, 2-door rectangular cabinets with three levels inside, and three drawers on each side of the of the fridge. On the opposite side has an L-shaped outline of the cabinets, four 2-door square cabinets, and the same 2-door rectangular cabinet only on one side, then there was 2 electric stove that's attached to the granite table with built-in oven in both stove.

The middle of the kitchen had a granite counter with wooden cabinet underneath, there's a sink on the edge with two faucets and a dryer underneath to place the wet utensils, and on the middle of the counter had a fruit basket, the cabinets below had glass as doors that contains various materials for cocktail mixtures, and different types of serving glasses. And above the counter hang a winery section, a wine bottle holder, that has lots of different wine selection, from Johnnie Walker to Langlois-Chateau, with fake grapevines on it for style.

The back part of the plane was the operating room for signal for private calls and reservations, I guess you can say it's a call center but no it's just a two person seat, like the one you'd see in a hotel's clerk section, that's what it looks like, then I started wondering where's they put our check-in luggage.

I saw the security going to their posts, I activated mine and talked through it, while walking towards the living room,

"This is a mission for me to reveal the secret, I will say when you'll support for the revelation of the Crest, understood?" I said,

"Roger that Jewel," they responded, "Cabin crew, affirmative?" I asked them, "Yes ma'am," they replied,

"Announce if we're ready for departure, " I said, "Yes ma'am," Captain Gomez responded.

I heard the announcer saying: "Good Evening and Welcome to The Private Airlines, please attend to the living room section of the plane to begin our departure, showing on the screen is our direct route from Brooklyn to England, please fasten your seatbelt and enjoy your flight."

In an instant Walt/Anubis found me and grabbed to pull me towards the living room, I could tell he was nervous to ride a plane even if he did rode one before, he only rode it once.

"Calm down Walt, we'll be alright," I said and I kissed his cheek, the he became flustered, and let go of my wrist and tangled his fingers with mine, and we went inside to see Zia and Carter all buckled up.

We sat in the sofa, and buckled up as well, I set my Ipod 5th Gen. on airplane mode, then Walt/Anubis tighten it a bit, "Thanks Ace," I said, and he smiled at me and kissed me back on my cheek, I smiled.

Then the plane started moving, with a song " 4 MINUTES by Madonna (Glee Version)" flashed on the screen then it played along with the movement of the plane,

"You're kidding right?" Carter said, we just laughed at him,

"Just go with the flow, bro. There ain't no problem with that," Walt/Anubis said,

"Yes, and I believe that this type of airlines is unique," Zia supplied, "Yeah, Carter just try it!" I said screaming at the not so loud volume of the music. I kinda believe that it's only 4 minutes until we were out of the ground, so after the 4 minutes we were out of the ground, and it took 15 minutes for the plane to be steady, the announcer said: "You can now unlock your seatbelts and walk around the plane, for the plane is now stable and balanced, please be careful."

I immediately unfasten my seatbelt and went to the bedrooms, to change to my night clothes, I wore matching linen shorts and a plain gray cotton shirt that has red printed words that says : "I AM NO PROPERTY." Someone knocked on my door, "Come in," I called out, the door opened revealing Walt/Anubis in gray sleeveless tee, and black jogging pants, for that simple attire I feel like he's a Model from VOGUE Magazine, he's hot as hell, "Dinners ready Angel, and – Woah," he said, I stared at him and walked towards his way, "What something wrong? " I asked,

"No nothing," he said, he started leaning in, but I tricked him so I backed away from him, and he tried to catch me, but I stopped mid-way,

"Ah,ah, no running the Captain might get angry, c'mon let's just eat I'm starved," I said, he shrugged, "Yeah why not." We went inside to see our food set, with Carter and Zia waiting for us, the announcer said: "Our dear passengers please your meal, please press the button under your table in case if you need anything and our attendants will come to serve you,"

I stare at my food, and if was beef stroganoff, with rice and my favorite drink Ribena, placed in a wine glass, that was great prank I even fooled Carter that the apple juice I placed in the spirits glass was champagne Ha! Best prank, and now I'm doing it again, Carter saw the drink and his eyes widened,

"Is that red wine I'm seeing?" he asked, no it's not it's Ribena, he had a taste of it, and pretended to be drunk, "That's just lame Carter,what a joke," I said sarcastically and stick my tongue out at him,

"Whatever I find it hilarious," he said, "Well, only you, "I replied, that's when Walt/Anubis and Zia laughed,

"Just Eat," Carter complained, so after 30 minutes of eating Carter decided to let Zia sleep on his room, while Walt/Anubis is in mine. Great good 'ol sleep, I grabbed my earpiece and talked to it ordering all the crew, while going back to our room, I talked through the mic,

"Hello this is the Jewel, we'll be dismissing ourselves please wake us up if there's any announcement or event for the four of us, but if there are private messages for me please wake me directly, without disturbance to the rest," I said. "Yes ma'am, I'll ask one of my cabin crew to wake you up privately," Captain Gomez said,

"Please when they ask the reason why we're going to England, why and where did all of this planning come from, please just tell them, 'The Answer is in England', that's all that there is, I want to reveal the Crest by myself understood?" I said, "Affirmative," they replied, "Good dismissed," I said.

I entered the bedroom to find Walt/Anubis waiting for me, "Keep me safe angel," he said, "I'm no angel!" I complained, he kissed me on my lips gently, yet lovingly, I can feel his passion and his honesty, "Mmm, "I moaned, but I let him go, he licked his lips, "Quit thinking of dirty stuff!" I said, and punched his chest not so hard, "I'm NOT!" he replied, I shook my head and snorted, I went inside the bathroom, and did my business there, "Did you do your business already?" I asked, and he nodded. He's fast just so you know.

He hugged my waist from behind and placed his head on my left shoulder,

"I'm not angel I promise, I may be 21 years old, but I'd never think about those things to you, because I love you, Angel," he said, then turned around to see him with such begging eyes filled with love and truth, I sighed and kissed him softly, he responded back, then we parted. I kissed him on his cheek,

"C'mon ace, let's sleep," I said, "Yeah," he said, and let me go, we slept on the same bed he held me close by hugging my waist and I placed my head on his chest, and one of my hand as well.

It was the sweetest night of my life, the last thing we heard, was the song "Time of My Life" from the movie "Dirty Dancing," with the same version in the movie, I know it sounds greasy, but hey, it's worth it.

A/n: I'm glad that this chapter is done all in 2 days, it's because of the support, I guess the next chapter is a songfic I'm gonna insert a song in it for you to listen to while reading, which is kind of like my thing. I'll always love your endless support, just PM me on whatever you think is wrong about the story's concept. Again, keep those reviews coming, because I love them, and the one who made them as well!

Thank you for the never ending support! - GG


	6. The Arrival

Written: October 28, 2013 2:30 pm – 9: 42 pm ; October 30, 2013 11: 19 am – 4 pm

Published: October 30, 2013 4:05pm

A/n: Sorry, please do forgive me if I haven't been able to post this chapter. I was too occupied with so many appointments both in school and in my personal works, it's hard to write my story in between my extra time that I don't have because my free time is always taken by another unexpected appointment. That's why I'm on my knees begging your forgiveness, I hope your patience level lasts long. Again, I'm terribly sorry. Please do forgive me, I don't plan on neglecting this story.

Disclaimer:

"Okay, people places the show is about to start!" I said, everyone started panicking going to their spots

"Okay, Lights, Camera, Action!" I screamed, "I DON'T OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES, scene 32 take 104."

Chapter 6: The Arrival & #FEEL THIS MOMENT

Sadie's POV:

I really hated long flights, why? Well, because it hurts the bum, you feel like your butt went numb. But, I'm glad that this plane has beds, so we can really relax and sleep deeply, without any disturbance. We slept around 9:00 pm, but I woke up earlier than the four other passengers, {YES CARTER MY BROTHER DEAR! IT'S FOUR! YOU DARE IGNORE ANUBIS!?}

I woke up way too early, around 6:30 am and I really don't know how long we were in the air, because I don't really care about anything as long as Walt/Anubis is here next to me, I was already contented on what I have now here right next to me, and Walt/Anubis was the best thing I ever had in my life, I sat on the edge of the bed, caressing his smooth skin, he grinned a bit and leaned against my touch. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, he was just a proud young American man.

Then, while we were still on air, the song keeps shifting from one song to another, and the next track was one of my favorites, I know it's not Adele, I never placed Adele as my hardcore idol, I just adore her jazzy nature, her voice, and of course her messages from her songs. Lana del Rey sang one of her hits from her album "BORN TO DIE", which is an amazing track entitled "AMERICAN".

**(Please play this song while reading, might as well join in singing if interested: American by Lana del Rey; Listen closely to the chorus)**

_Lyrics:_

_1: __Play house, put my favorite record on  
Get down, get your Crystal Method on  
You were like, tall, tan, drivin' 'round the city  
Flirtin' with the girls like, "You're so pretty."  
"Springsteen is the king, don't you think?"  
I was like, "Hell yeah, that guy can sing."_

_Like ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-oh_

_Chorus: You make me crazy, you make me wild  
Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child  
Your skin so golden brown  
Be young, be dope, be proud  
Like an American  
Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh  
Like an American  
Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh_

I loved Lana's voice so vintage and angelic, that's why I ended up singing the Verse 2 'till the end:

_2(Sadie & Lana singing): Drive fast, I can almost taste it now  
L.A., I don't even have to fake it now  
You were like so sick, everybody said it  
You were way ahead of the trend, ge-get it  
Elvis is the best, hell yes  
Honey, put on that party dress_

_Like ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-oh_

_Chorus: You make me crazy, you make me wild  
Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child  
Your skin so golden brown  
Be young, be dope, be proud  
Like an American  
Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh  
Like an American  
Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh_

I kept caressing and staring at Walt/Anubis, yes they're the perfect men in my life to make me live my teenage dream, he fulfilled it.

_Bridge: Everybody wants to go fast  
But they can't compare  
I don't really want the rest  
Only you can take me there  
I don't even know what I'm saying,  
But I'm praying for you._

_Chorus: You make me crazy, you make me wild  
Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child  
Your skin so golden brown  
Be young, be dope, be proud  
Like an American  
Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh  
Like an American  
Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh  
Like an American  
Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh  
Like an American  
Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh_

_Like an American…_

At the end of the song, I kissed his cheek then he moved to turn towards me. He didn't really wake up, I guess my voice wasn't loud enough, proud to be that way. I wanted to wake him up but he looked too peaceful, so I won't. Then, there was a faint knock on the door, I'm glad it was only a weak sound, because I don't want to wake up Walt/Anubis, form his deep sleep. I stood up and walked softly, making sure I won't make any noise that might ruin his sleep, I grabbed my cotton and silk cream-colored coat, wore it and opened the door, only to see one of the attendants, that has a tag named Janette.

"Madame, please do forgive me for waking you up," she said, she looked really flushed, mostly embarrassed, her brunette hair was tied in a neat bun, with a scarf as a tie, and her maroon & gold colored suit looks good on her 5'8 ft. physique.

I immediately put my left hand on her shoulder to calm her down, she flinched and backed away a bit, that gave me a curious look.

"Madame, please don't taint your cleansed aura…" she said, now that I got angry.

I placed both my hands on either sides of her shoulder, and sighed deeply, she looked shocked, just how I wanted her to be.

I sighed, "What is it Janette? There's nothing wrong in placing my hand on shoulder right, there's no such thing as tainted aura, if I touch, we're all equal here. And I woke up by myself, since I was worried as well. Just relax and tell me what it is." I said calmly as I could,

She gulped, what is it about me that got every member of this whole planed nervous?! I'M NO MONSTER!

"Madame, Mr. Michaelis needs an audience with you, that's why he sent me to call you," she said, and exhaled,

I stared at her, "Alright, guide me towards him," she nodded, and she gestured the pathway leading towards the kitchen. I nodded, and walked in Janette followed right behind me, when we arrived I saw Mr. Michaelis in his gray and black suit, with a platinum silver tie, he was leaning in the counter with a royal blue mug with the Royal Family Crest engraved on it in his right hand with coffee, and on his left hand was a newspaper. He sipped the coffee, and Janette approached him and tapped his shoulder and Janette gestured towards me, then he caught my presence and he immediately dropped the mug and the paper, and bowed down in genuflect position which caught the attention of the other staff members inside the kitchen, they all paused their present work and did the same pose of Mr. Michaelis.

"Good Morning, our Jewel," Mr. Michaelis said, while looking up at me.

I smiled gently, "Good morning to everyone as well, please rise, you don't have to do that bowing fiasco, whatever it is," I said, they all rose and smiled at me gratefully, I might have given them rheumatism on their knees and shoulders, well that escalated quickly. I sighed, and went closer to Mr. Michaelis , and helped him up to his feet, he sighed deeply and chuckled a little bit.

"Merci Beaucoup, Madmoiselle," he said, the he smiled at me,

"Anything for my Secretary and Guardian," I answered and smiled a bit, the I glanced to see Janette still tensed and highly insecure of herself,

"Can someone please give Janette water here, she looks like she's about to faint and I am worried like crazy, you know Janette you can tell me anything if there's something wrong," I said, then one of the attendants gave Janette a glass of cold water, and she drank it and exhaled deeply but she still looks so tensed.

"C'mon over here Janette," I said and gestured her towards me, she nodded and came closer to me anyways, and at that moment I immediately hugged her and started comforting her, she was just there stunned, and with a deadpan shocked hybrid face.

"Just calm down, no ones gonna eat you here okay?" I asked, she nodded, "Okay then do what you were doing before," she nodded again, and while she was going out of the room she was muttering : "The Jewel hugged me… (5x)" And I shook my head, Mr. Michaelis brought me back to reality by clearing his throat,

"Madame, the Queen sent us your Limousine and she asked where you and your company will be staying," he said then he sipped his coffee,

"Tell her that we'll be staying at my rest house, and I'll call her if we're planning to visit her at the palace, and send my regards to Katie and Baby George," I answered,

"Yes Madam, and have you seen these?" he asked, then he gave the newspaper to me.

On the front cover I saw my picture in L.A. Starbucks branch, getting out of the shop with a frappe in my hands, Aviator shades on, jeans, white long sleeved polo tucked inside the pants and looking a bit loosed, silver Tiffany & Co. watch on my right wrist, and I was wearing black Jimmy Choo shoes, pushing the door heading towards my car.

At the bottom there's a huge lettering of the headline saying:

"**The Jewel's Homecoming"**

I just stared at the paper at a long period of time a long period of time, and I read the content, the content displayed:

"_After 8 months stay and reunion with the family, Her Majesty Sadie Kane, Princess & The Jewel of England, is finally coming home to her reigning country."_

I read the content, and stopped "Michaelis, when did this happen?" I asked,

"After you called the Eye, well it went all over, Kate and Charles are excited to see you, that's why the news got crazy and it was all over England after a few hours later and- " he said, but then one of the attendants went rushing in, she looked tired like she was chased by a dog.

"What is it Liza?" Michaelis asked her,

"Sir, Madame please you have to see this on the TV," she said, and gestured us to come with her, me and Michaelis exchanged looks, and followed her.

"Here Madame, BBC and some other media networks started to show your arrival live," Liza said,

I looked on the screen, and watched the reporter display her news, with the headline below saying:

"_The Jewel is Back!_"

I just stared at the TV for a long period of time and I've made my conclusion, I whispered to Michaelis, "Get the crew," I said, "Right Madmoiselle. (through his earpiece) This is Alpha, calling all officers towards the main room," he said, and walked out of the room, I looked towards Liza and she nodded,

"Calling all crew members please proceed to the main room for an emergency meeting," she said through the Aiphone.

After 5 minutes, they all arrived and bowed down towards me and I nodded, when they got to settle down, I finally announced my order,

"The MEDIA has gone far enough, do whatever you can to dispose all of the media works, don't show any of the other guests that I am the Jewel, the operation CREST will be terminated and the Eye is the first to know it. Dispose of all the magazines, newspapers, news channels, and radio system on this plane, regarding our arrival." I said, the one of the attendants raised his hand, I nodded

"Why is there a need to do this task?" he asked, and instead of me answering it ended up to be Michaelis.

"Well, you Jonathan don't want to protect the image and position of the Jewel, you may now leave and best to never return at all," he said, but it was so calm yet so threatening, I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Leave him be Michaelis, he's just curious. And Jonathan just do as I say, because the Eye might think we're careless of our duties," I said.

"She is correct, the order of the Eye is to protect the Jewel, and we as her allies, must abide by it," Michaelis added.

Jonathan one of the attendants just nodded, "Forgive me Madame," he said and I nodded,

"Leave it be, you didn't know," I said.

Then, I turn towards the others , "Do whatever you can to dispose of this, I will be the one unveiling the CREST, and you are all my supporters. I give my full trust, go and do what you do best." I said,

They all agreed, "Dismissed, except you Michaelis," and after that Michaelis stayed and the rest tried to figure out what to do with their task.

Michaelis came towards me, "What is it Madmoiselle?" he asked, I faced him,

"I only ask for you and your guards to protect me, but I don't want anyone to think of me as self-centered person. I beg of you to protect my company as well, you do know that do you? _Evil Day?_" I said, then his once emerald green eyes turned to deep blood red, and he gave me a mischievous grin,

"Well of course my sister, this is your crown," he said, and he exaggeratedly bowed down at me,

"You're so hopeless, anyways just get more recruits to protect Carter and my three other company," I said,

"I need someone to babysit the 4? Sure, why not," he said sarcastically, and grinned at me again.

"Shut up, _Evil Day_," I said, and walked away from him, and went towards my room.

Time to get ready.

W/A's Pov:

I can't believe my dream came true, I finally got a chance to sleep with her in one bed. Okay, I know I'm too light when it comes to happiness, but hey it was worth it.

That night I never knew how fit she was, not as in that her body is so small, not as in I can only feel bones, it's just me and Anubis are still adjusting to this lovey –dovey thing that Carter say.

Anyways, that night was the best!

*Flashback: last night around 10:30 pm*

_Sadie shifted from my embrace again and again, so I peeked to see what's wrong. She seemed to be squirming, her nose is scrunching in a cute manner, her delicate cheeks were turning pink, and she keeps biting her soft pink lips. And I started to get worried, and the God inside must've noticed, since I woke him up with my thoughts:_

_A: What's wrong man?_

_W: Don't know but I kept feeling Sadie move around so much, I don't know why._

_A: Why not try to check her body temperature?_

_W: *puts his hand on top of Sadie's hand, then on her cheek, and on her neck.*_

_A: Uhh, don't you think she'll get angry if you keep touching her in various places that'll give disturbing thoughts?_

_W: What? Oh yeah I know I should stop,*Lets goof Sadie* But, s**t Anubis, she's freezing like hell,_

_A: Uhh, hell is made of fire._

_W: Would you stop being so Logical!_

_A: What it's true!_

_W: Whatever!_

I shook Sadie a bit, and she won't budge so in the end I kissed her cheek, she did woke up but she pulled me down for a real deep and intoxicating kiss, of course I was shocked since I never knew she could give one, she's one hot, wild and crazy girl. But a great kisser!

_W: Our angel got us speechless huh?_

_A: Damn! When was she THIS good?_

She let go for air and pulled me back for another one, when we separated she placed our foreheads together, both of us breathing heavily.

"I guess I love you this much, that's why I've gotten this crazy 'bout you," she said, well that got our attention.

_W: Does that answer your question?_

_A: Well… Yeah it does…_

We stared at her and then we kissed her in her cold forehead, the she shivered, at that time we hugged her tightly, she blinked and she stared at us with curious eyes.

"Stay still angel, don't worry I got you," me and Anubis said at the same time, she blushed furiously and I guess we twitched and we hugged her tighter. Kept her close, she came closer to hug us back as well, and w stayed like that until we slept again.

*Flashback ended*

When I woke up, I was all along in bed it feels so empty without Sadie next to me. I know we're all in one plane but still it's just saddening not being her even in one second. But in a few moments later, Sadie came back inside our room, she saw me and smiled and went closer to me and hugged me.

"Morning Ace," she said lovingly and she kissed me on my cheek, I guess I looked like an idiot because she laughed.

Her laugh is so angelic that I felt like I died and went to heaven, but I don't want to do that now since I'm still feeling this moment, I kissed her on her cheek.

"Morning too Angel, have you eaten yet?" I asked, she shook her head "No I haven't Ace, I can't enjoy breakfast without you with me," she said, I feel that my face is looks like dumb-founded puppy, because she laughed again. She stood up,

"I have to get ready," she announced, "Why? " I asked, and right on time the Captain announced his news :

"_Good Morning our dear passengers this is Captain Gomez, I would like to inform you that your breakfast is ready on parlour, and please get ready, for there's only 1 and half hours left before landing to our destination. Please have a good time."_

And right after the song of Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen "Good Time" (**Please insert song here: Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen**)

played on the spot, it's like this plane is mocking me with sarcasm.

Sadie stared at me with amusement playing in her eyes, "That answer your question?" she said, and all I could do was nod, she gave me a smirk and went inside the Bathroom with her luggage and a box, I don't know what's in that box, because it's girls' thing to hide stuff. (Or maybe that was just Sadie)

After Sadie did her business, which only took her 20 mins. Wonder why that long? Well both Male and Female take a bath for approximately 15 mins. But with the other commodities like brushing your teeth and putting clothes on, you'll need about 5 mins. For that.

She came out wearing white long sleeved polo, that was a bit folded on either sides of her arm only halfway done, black colored skinny jeans that shows of her figure, a pair of brown colored boots, what's worse and a bit disturbing is that it has heels. I 'm not doubting her, its just 6 inches? Can she handle that? Ahh, who cares I'm just gonna let her fall on my arms if ever she trips and falls, I'll always catch my angel. And her hair is just damped a bit, she look good with that "Wet-Look" thing she looks hot in it!

I guess I was staring way too long, because she blushed, "Is something wrong? Do I look weird? You're drunk aren't you?" she started asking, I shook my head and went towards her I feel that she got tensed, so I hugged her, of course she'll get shocked. So, she tried to push me away from her, after that she just gave up, but she pulled me by my neck and kissed me hard, and she kept giving me French Kisses, I couldn't help but moan a bit, it feels so right and so good. But that moment when we separated, 

"Get inside the shower and get ready Ace," she said, and she escaped from my embrace,

"See you later Lover," she said, with a seductive look on her face and a smirk on her lips, and she went outside, leaving me stunned, and yet again I just obeyed her.

Sadie's Pov:

Well after that loo with Walt/Anubis, yet I left him stunned again. I love to leave them that way, for them to crave some more, no it's not an evil thing to do, it's just fair temptation.

I left our room and while I was walking towards the Dining Hall, the song "Good Time" was playing in the plane I went inside the Dining hall to see my favorite breakfast, Pancakes with Honey and salted butter, just staring at its presentation makes me crave for its taste, and of course my no. 1 drink Ribena.

I saw Carter and Zia inside waiting, they were seating close to each other. Looked fresh with that cream colored dress on her, and her tined in a messy waterfall braid, cascading down on her right shoulder, and a plain diamond necklace on her neck, that twinkles always with the light. And Carter still looks like a nerd with his messy business attire, royal blue colored polo under a black blazer, and with black dress pants, and of course shiny dress shoes, and his curls was still messy as well. When you closely when they're together, they look like husband and wife, from a prestigious family, the wife's beauty is standing out.

They caught my gaze, and I nodded "Morning Brother dear!" I said, and I went on their side of the table and tackled Carter in a very tight hug,

"Mor-ni-in to-o si-s, AIR!" he said, I let him go the he managed to breathe again, Zia just giggled a bit and shook her head,

"Good morning Sister- in- law!" I said to Zia, she gave me the "did you just say that out loud to embarrass me"- look, and she glanced a bit at Carter and they both blushed like crazy, I just laughed at them, I love this life. Then the song changed to "Breakfast Can Wait" by Prince (**Please insert song here: Breakfast can Wait by Prince**)

It just made my breakfast more classy, and jazzy, and at that same tame Walt/Anubis entered the room, looking so breathtaking with that white dress shirt that shows a bit of his skin because some of the buttons were unfinished, with a black blazer and, black suit pants, and dress shoes.

I'm glad I wasn't gazing at him, because would've embarrassed me to death, as his revenge. He's hopeless I tell you,

"Mornin' Sades," Walt/Anubis said, I just stared at my pancakes daring not to stare at those chocolate brown orbs that could drown me to the depth of nowhere,

"Yeah, Hi, just sit down and eat," I said, he nodded "Yes, Ma'am" and we ate in silence, I'm glad it was so silent, but I got scared because someone might immediately get inside the room and exploit my task I'd given them earlier.

After we ate we grabbed our already packed luggage inside our rooms and headed towards the Main Hall, we buckled up our seatbelts,

The Announcer said:

"_Calling all passengers to please get ready for landing, we thank you for choosing our private airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight, please have a nice day!_"

The landing took us only 4-5 minutes until we touched land, and I was so excited that I just ran towards he door, but Janette had to pull me back to get the red carpet ready for the stairs, as if I needed that. We arrived at London International Airport at 10 am at British time, and we immediately went down the plane, we did the exchange of assistants, and all the crew members went to their hotel, waiting for a next flight, while Michaelis and his security members guided us towards the Immigration, and after the whole airport fiasco, I immediately wore my black blazer and my black Ray- Ban Aviators, and the 4 recruits of Michaelis, immediately grabbed Carter, Zia, & Walt/Anubis, to protect them. While, I was with Michaelis and his 6 bodyguards, they enclosed my space and we went out of the Airport.

I heard tons of screaming people, screaming at my arrival others had DSLR cameras with them, they kept pushing each other to reach me, but the bodyguards pushed them off, even thought I wanted to interact with them I couldn't 'cause we all have orders to follow, and I have position to protect and pursue, I really had no choice at all, from afar I saw lots of press and paparazzi with their cameras. They kept swarming and swarming, they were screaming various words that I couldn't understand a bit, the only thing I heard was : _Hi, Majesty, My god you're back, Welcome Home, We love you, _and_ Marry me._

Well I ignored the last one, since I'm already taken, and we arrived in front of a black limousine, that has the Royal Family Crest and flag attached on it.

I glanced behind me just to see Carter, Zia, & Walt/Anubis riding on the other Limousine but it's only white, the last thing I saw was tons of people desperately trying to reach me while running and screaming, and I can see Carter's limo right behind ours. Michaelis said through my earpiece,

"Don't worry Madmoiselle, we'll both be heading towards your rest house in the countryside, they'll follow us," he said,

"I'm glad we arrived safely," I said, he chuckled and sighed,

"Well, take a look around you," he said, and I did I came closer through the window, and saw nothing but all parts of England.

The song Feel This Moment by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera played, (**Please play song: Feel This Moment by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera**),

"I'm glad to be back home," I said to Michaelis, he laughed this time,

"Well Princess, Welcome Home."


End file.
